


Ruido

by 3liaNav



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Language, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3liaNav/pseuds/3liaNav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonidos extendiéndose como una cacofonía grotesca, llenando el silencio y trayendo consigo imágenes desenfocadas, una sobre otra, tan rápido como un parpadeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruido

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic. Recomiendo que escuchen Nine Inch Nails - The Art Of Self Destruction, Part One mientras leen esto.

_Sonidos extendiéndose como una cacofonía grotesca, llenando el silencio y trayendo consigo imágenes desenfocadas, una sobre otra, tan rápido como un parpadeo._

_Horas, minutos, segundos. Momentos -reales, falsos-  se acumulan. Te torturan._

_No puedes detenerlo._

_Ya no._

_Entonces-_

 

* * *

Abres los ojos.

Jadeando, tratas de pensar en dónde estás.

El televisor está encendido, su luz iluminando las formas de los objetos de la habitación a oscuras.

_La sala._

Más tranquilo, observas la pantalla. Están mostrando alguna comedia de esas que por cada mal chiste o proeza de los personajes incluyen el sonido grabado de aplausos o risas, dando la impresión que un público invisible los miraba cuando filmaban el episodio.

Giras la cabeza para buscar el control remoto pero al hacerlo un calambre se desplaza por todo tú cuello.  Demonios, debiste quedarte dormido en una mala posición.

Odias esto. Odias dormir.

Mueves tu cabeza un poco hasta que el dolor pasa. Tus ojos se enfocan en el televisor de nuevo. Una chica hace un chiste acerca de una paloma y todos ríen, luego las risas aumentan cuando uno de los hombres del grupo no entendió el chiste y lo tomó como algo literal. Inclusive en la grabación de las risas se escucha alguien toser en medio de una carcajada, seguro para hacerlo más “creíble”.

Las risas no paran.

_Escúchalos. Riendo de sus propias mentiras, riendo de sus vidas vacías, desperdiciadas._

_No. Están riéndose de ti, Johnny. Riendo de que nunca encajarás con ellos, con esta sociedad, con la humanidad. Estás solo._

_Por esa razón debes exterminarlos. Nuestro muchacho no pertenece a la masa de ovejas que pululan estas calles, alineándose ellas mismas, una detrás de otra, al matadero. Nny es el salvador, la purga. Eliminando los que piden con su existencia ser borrados, limpiando el mundo de la suciedad._

_Eso es sólo una ilusión. Una mentira para encontrar una razón por la cual vivir. Porque tú no tienes nada, Johnny. Tú eres el causante de esta degeneración, tú formas parte de este declive. Tus acciones destruyen, incluyendo lo poco que vale algo. No creas nada, no vales nada. Solo destruyes. Le harías un favor al mundo si te matas._

Las voces de Eff y Psycho-Doughboy se unen a la algarabía de sonidos resonando en las paredes de tu cráneo.  El bullicio viaja con fuerza, rozando la estructura de tú mente.

Memorias, personas, rostros, acciones. Todo es arañado por él, erosionándolo. Destruyendo de a poco toda una mente, una vida.

_Tanto ruido._

Tú mente se nubla, solo quedan los ruidos. Horrorizado tratas de gritar, de llorar.  Pero no puedes escucharte, no puedes ver. Solo queda el ruido.

Se desplaza, invade.

Rápido, lento.

Abarca todo.

Sonidos extendiéndose como una cacofonía  grotesca, llenando el silencio y trayendo consigo imágenes amorfas, sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron. Zumbidos, ecos- _ruidoruidoruido-_ estrépito.

Sólo segundos - _¿reales?_ \- se acumulan. Te destruyen.

No puedes detenerlo.

No. Ya no.

Entonces-

 

 

* * *

_Abres los ojos._

 


End file.
